1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the apparatus for the irrigation and monitoring of the fluid level in a stand containing a Christmas tree.
2. Description of Prior Art
A freshly harvested Christmas tree requires one to two quarts of water per day to remain hydrated. Many conventional tree stands have a capacity of less than four quarts. This capacity is significantly reduced when the stump of the tree is introduced. Should the tree become dry, needle dropping will accelerate, the tree will become unsightly, and a fire hazard. The chore of adding water to the stand is difficult. The task of crawling under the tree, moving gifts or other decorations aside, being scratched by needles, and checking the level of the liquid in the stand is unpleasant at best. If the level is low, additional liquid must be brought under the tree and lifted over the lip of the stand.
Many efforts to provide adequate Christmas tree irrigation have been put forth. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,224 to Weckesser composed of a pitcher-shaped reservoir having a conduit extending from its base, into the tree stand. U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,587 to Stanell is similar to Weckesser, except the water is pumped from the reservoir to the stand by a battery operated pump. U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,252 to Kranse and Davis is similar to Stanell, except the pump is driven by household current.
Prior efforts to design an irrigation and monitoring system have yet to incorporate all the important design criteria:
1. The prevalence of children and pets in proximity to the tree and system requires the apparatus be designed with safety foremost. These areas of concern include but are not limited to electrocution, drowning, spilled reservoirs, and their resulting water damage. Keeping the harvested tree adequately hydrated reduces the risk of fire.
2. Because the irrigation and monitoring system is intended for use by the general public, it must be easy to assemble, implement and maintain.
3. The system should be aesthetically pleasing. The decorated Christmas tree is often the focal point of the holiday, and should not be detracted from by unsightly apparatus.
4. The successful pumping of liquid to the stand requires an adequate, dependable energy source for the duration of the holiday season. Constantly checking the stored direct current of the system and proper functioning of the mechanical parts detracts from its intended convenience.
5. Even though the addition of a reservoir increases the water available to the tree, the current liquid level in the system must be easily monitored on a continuous basis. Continually checking the water level by removing adjacent Christmas packages and decorations detract from the system's utility.
Therefore, the principal objectives of the invention are to provide a safe, simple, aesthetic, and convenient method of automatically irrigating the Christmas tree. It must also provide a means of constant fluid level indication in the system.